


Two Movements to a Symphony

by Waistcoat35



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Romance, for BetoMotsu May, light hurt/comfort at the start, song!fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: Beethes tilts his head slightly to hear better, as Wolf's arm is blocking his ears. A new song has begun on the radio, a few opening piano notes leaking from the speaker - and as he strains to make it out, Beethoven feels a gentle pressure at his elbows, tugging him to his feet. His enquiries as to what on earth Wolfgang is up to are cut short as the other man leads him to the middle of the room, bringing them into a slow swaying motion -and suddenly, they're dancing.





	Two Movements to a Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my main entry to @classica-mozart's BetoMotsu May competition. The song lyrics are from Symphony by Clean Bandit featuring Zara Larsson. I hope people enjoy this!

Beethoven scrubs a sweaty hand through his unruly hair, giving a silent huff of frustration into his coffee. He should probably have taken tea instead - coffee will only further cripple his ability to sleep, given the time. However, Schubert has long ago retired to his room and his friend is the only one who knew how to make the damn stuff with loose leaves.

He often has some trouble sleeping when he's the last one up - that's why he usually goes to bed when the others do, it's just too _quiet_ otherwise. The silence can get overwhelming, and that's when the memories come. The past is in the past - but that doesn't mean it can't still hurt sometimes.

The silence is back now, feeling like his rushed, caffeine-fuelled thoughts are drowning out the only noise in the kitchen - the steady ticking of the clock. How ironic - time caused his problem, and now the problem is drowning out time. He almost chuckles then, but when he opens his mouth no noise comes out...

Then suddenly, the silence breaks as a blast of music comes from the corner of the room. Ludwig twists sharply round, almost falling from his chair, to see a softly smiling Mozart leaning on the counter beside the radio. He gives the other man a nod, trying to cover up his surprise. Mozart nods back, pulling a mock-serious face and giggling before speaking first.

"You alright there, Lud-kun?"

Ludwig shakes himself from the last of his stupor as he turns fully in the chair, finally managing to smile at Mozart, shaking his head at his antics.

"I am now that you've made an appearance, Wolf. It is late though - should you not be asleep?"

Wolfgang smirks as he hoists himself up onto the counter, kicking his feet forward and crossing one leg over the other. "Sleeping's booooring! Besides, I heard you making coffee and figured I'd come and talk to you. Anyway, I could ask you the same question. Why are you still up?"

That brings Beethoven's mind back to why he had been down here, staring into his coffee and drowning in the silence that had been snaking around his mind, squeezing and constricting before going in for the kill. Giving a sigh, Ludwig turned away again, head propped up on his hands, elbows on the tablecloth. That's when he heard the clicking of shoes on the tiles, felt a head atop his and arms draped over his shoulders. No words are needed for now.

Beethes tilts his head slightly to hear better, as Wolf's arm is blocking his ears. A new song has begun on the radio, a few opening piano notes leaking from the speaker - and as he strains to make it out, Beethoven feels a gentle pressure at his elbows, tugging him to his feet. His enquiries as to what on earth Wolfgang is up to are cut short as the other man leads him to the middle of the room, bringing them into a slow swaying motion -and suddenly, they're dancing.

_"I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
_And every melody is timeless."_

They step and turn, slowly and steadily, a foot coming up or down with each note. Ludwig feels himself giving a gentle smile in return to Wolfgang's grin, thoughts flashing back to his youth - attending balls, watching people twirling and spinning, the rush of the movements, the curling notes of the music. He hadn't expected modern music to be all that good - but something about this song attracts him like nothing else the device has played before.

He threads his arm through Mozart's so that they are linked, leading him to the end of the small room as the first half of the song reaches its peak. The other man looks up at him, eyes containing a twinkle reminiscent of the stars he once so loved. He thinks he may have found something he loves more than those stars now.

"You always told me that you were never any good at dancing, Lud-kun! What do you call this, then?" Mozart looks almost indignant at being lied to, though it wasn't technically an untruth. Despite enjoying it, he _had_ been awful at dancing - in the late 18th century.

"I believed I still was, Wolf. However, it seems that I may have... How do you say it?" Beethoven's lips quirked. "...Improved with age?" Mozart snorted, giving him a light shove.

_"And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete..._

_So if you want the truth-"_

They were becoming faster now, turning quickly and stepping sharply with movements more controlled. Beethoven had an arm on Wolf's shoulder and another around his waist - the dance seemed to come naturally to them both. Turquoise eyes met startling blue, and as the chorus soared they felt their hearts soon follow.

_"I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio,"_

They're _whirling_ rather than twirling now. Ludwig swears he hasn't felt this elated since his greatest performance, with guitar chords rocketing throughout the hall and stars raining from the ceiling. Their legs get tangled every so often and they stumble into each other - what began as a slow, formal ballroom-style dance has turned into something new and different and modern and yet somehow still a summary of both of them. Alone each of them is like a symphony with only one movement, telling only part of a story, part of a song. Together they create something glorious and fresh, a ballad of epic proportions detailing a life yet to be lived, nights together yet to be had. They finally slow to a stop, eyes hooded, breaths being forced from their lungs. Beethoven drops his forehead and slowly, cautiously, leans it against Mozart's. There they stand, the too-bright kitchen lighting stinging their tired eyes and forcing them shut as they share in their newly-found warmth.

_"Will you hold me tight and not let go?"_

Mozart leans backwards slightly, and Ludwig automatically makes a tiny displeased noise as some of the pleasant tingling sensation ebbs away. Mozart chuckles at the sound, making Ludwig lower his eyes, embarrassed.

"I could use a drink now - how about you, Lud-kun?"

Ludwig contemplates it for a moment. "It's far too late for coffee, Wolf. It'll only make it harder for us to sleep again."

Mozart shakes his head. "Not coffee, silly! I'll make us smoothies. Kanae showed me how the other day, I can remember how - I think."

That doesn't sound too promising, but it probably can't turn out too badly. So Ludwig takes a seat at the table once more, watching Wolfgang with eyes twinkling with amusement as he gets out the strawberries and some mandarins (graciously gifted by Hasshie) and forces them into the blender. Miraculously the thing _doesn't_ explode, which is good. However, it does keep making loud screeching and scraping noises when too much fruit is jammed in. As they down the smoothies, Ludwig nearly chokes as a furious voice is heard.

_"Put that blender AWAY! It's two in the MORNING!"_

Kanae's coming. And if she's coming, then they'll have to clean it up. They exchange a glance before rocketing up the stairs - Beethoven's easily the fastest, and somehow this results in him scooping Mozart up bridal-style halfway up the stairs and powering down the corridor (despite Wolf's shrieks of protest) before diving through his bedroom door and slamming it shut with one foot. He dumps Wolfgang on the beanbag unceremoniously, and listens at the door to make sure the girl isn't coming in. It would seem they are safe - for now. He turns back to his friend - (lover? Can he use that word? Is that... What they are now?) only to see that he's already snoring, clearly worn out by the night's events. His eyes soften, something warm and tingly but also aching winding its way around his heart; it isn't like the silence - it isn't contstricting, and it won't kill him, won't hurt him (though that's what he once thought, foolish as he was.) Gently, careful of waking him, Ludwig lift's Mozart's legs and places them over his lap as he sinks onto the beanbag, allowing his own eyes to finally slip closed. Sleep feels like night closing around him, only that isn't choking any more either - things that once seemed so cold and intimidating seem like old friends with this man. It feels more like a blanket folding around him - though it doesn't feel quite like when Wolfgang _curls_ around him, clutching at him like an anchor in the ocean. And if he likes to believe that the gesture wasn't entirely unconscious - well, he can dream, can't he?


End file.
